Best Valentine Ever
by JennieJoy72
Summary: A very short one shot. The best Valentine's the Stetsons ever received.


**I don't own these characters; just the story. Lanie Sullivan thanks for the help, your the best!**

**Best Valentine Ever**

The boy was no more than three years old as he sat next to his handsome father. He was struggling with the crayon in his right hand. He was getting frustrated and angry. Taking the crayon in both hands the young boy broke it in half and stormed from the table. His father looked over at his picture and wondered what was wrong.

Getting up from the table, the man walked over to his son and said, "That behavior is completely uncalled for. Would you like to discuss this matter before you go and clean your mess up?"

"No." He showed no fear as his hazel eyes made contact with the same hazel eyes of his father. His mother, not far away, sat pretending she wasn't watching the standoff in her living room as she read in the evening paper of DC pollution of politics.

"No, you say. Then I guess you don't need those new crayons that your Mother brought you today and was so happy to have before dinner. I can just give them to another little boy that will enjoy them."

"No; mine!" The toddler ran back to the table, grabbed his crayons and held them close to his chest.

"I know who they belong to; if you can't take care of your things then you won't have them to take care of." His father said as he tried to pry the box from his three-year-old son's hand. He stopped fighting when his son gave up and handed over the box.

"Here, are stupid; they don't work, Daddy."

Getting to his son's eye level he asked, "Now, why don't you tell Daddy how your brand new crayons don't work?"

In his best three-year-old "whisper" he told his father, "I am making a Valtine car for Mommy. She doesn't know. Mommy gots me new crayins and they don't work. How can I color for her if my crayins don't work? Makes me mad."

Doing his best not to laugh at the seriousness his young son was trying to convey to him, he picked him up and sat him on his lap. "Here is a clean piece of paper; show me how they are broken. If they are, then I will have Mommy take them right back to the store tomorrow and get you brand new ones."

Looking up from her paper, she raised her eyebrow at her husband at his unique parenting skills. She was filled with so much love for him. She never thought he would ever be the loving, doting father he was. He bonded so well with his son at times, she was jealous, but she knew she and her son had their special private moments as well.

Picking up the crayon in his right hand he began to try to write his name; he knew how to spell already, but with his broken crayon, it looked like a bunch of snakes on the paper, red snakes. "See, Daddy, all it does is making snakes, I don't make snakes, and I make my name."

Seeing the problem from the start, he took the crayon from his son and placed it in his left hand. "Turn your paper a little this way and now try to write your name."

Looking at his father, a little doubtfully, he put the crayon on the paper and began to write his name. It no longer looked like snakes.

"Daddy, you fixed my crayons. Why do I have to hold it with my wrong hand?"

Once again, his Mother looked up from her paper and politely said, "Because my little darling, you are left-handed like your father; not wrong handed just left-handed. You will write and do things differently because you write with your left hand and think with your right brain."

"You mean I have two brains; no wonder I am so 'mart." He crawled from his father's lap, picking up the broken crayon from earlier then he went back to the table. Taking another sheet of drawing paper and placing it down in the direction his father had shown him, he continued at his task.

Before either of his parents were aware of anything; their son came and stood before them. Holding out a piece of paper, he had folded for them both. Taking the paper from him, his parents saw how proud he was with himself and knew that no matter what the paper held, it would be wonderful.

Opening the paper, Jennifer and Matthew Stetson smiled at the heart in the middle of each paper with the one single word in the middle…LEE.


End file.
